


Andante, Andante

by nonbinarynica



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Body Worship, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Soft Porn, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarynica/pseuds/nonbinarynica
Summary: Andante = to go at a moderately slow tempo.Alternatively:Some number of months after the events of Kingdom Hearts 3, Aqua has trouble sleeping and goes to find Terra, who also can't sleep - and what starts out as a verbal conversation turns into something more between the two of them.Fic title borrowed from the song "Andante, Andante" by ABBA.





	Andante, Andante

"Terra?" A familiar voice calls his name from the doorway, and Terra looks up from where he's sitting awake on his bed. A gentle smile falls across his face at the sight of the person it belongs to.  
  
"Aqua. Hey."  
  
"Hi." She waits, not for permission but for an invitation, to cross the threshold. "Do you have a moment?"  
  
"For you? Always."  
  
If her cheeks flush at the remark, Aqua is grateful that the doorway is dimly lit, and she instead smiles - tired, but pleased. "I... I can't sleep. I had a dream about-"  
  
"Say no more." He knows how that sentence will end, because he's had what he imagines is the same dream as her: darkness. Engulfing him, engulfing everyone and everything else until the last bit of light is snuffed out entirely. It's a dream he's woken up from multiple times before in cold sweats, and he can only begin to imagine what Aqua's nightmares must be like after her prolonged time in the Realm of Darkness. "Come on in."  
  
Aqua takes a step into the room and walks across the floor, her footsteps falling light and soft, and Terra is reminded of just how gracefully it is that this woman moves. He's in awe of her, always has been, even with their younger counterparts. He remembers how, when she'd first arrived and started training under Eraqus as well, for the first week and a half he hadn't been able to stand the notion of her being there; in Terra's eyes up until that point him being Eraqus's only apprentice had been the equivalent of him being an only child, and he hadn't minded at all - and then the arrival of a new pupil had, at first, meant competition. But then she'd begun to showcase her abilities, her natural affinity for magic, and he'd realized she was every bit as capable as him - if not more so - and as the months went by, turning into years, Terra had begun to see her more and more as an equal than a rival.  
  
He snaps out of his thoughts and back to the present when he feels the mattress shift beneath him; Aqua has taken a place at the edge of his bed, azure eyes meeting his, and for some reason Terra then feels like she's observing him.  
  
"You can't sleep, either." It's definitely an observation - a statement, rather than a question - and where past Terra would have felt a stab of irritation at being scrutinized, now he only feels his shoulders slump some. Defeat. _Acceptance_ . He can't deny her that she's right, not when they've both been through as much as they have. To do so would only be lying to her face, something Terra couldn't bring himself to do even if he wanted.  
  
"No. It's... similar to the dreams you've been having, probably."  
  
"Probably? Terra..."  
  
He cuts her off with a gentle, but wary, tone. "The darkness, Aqua. It had its grip on the both of us for so long - too long." He takes a deep breath, and Aqua hesitates before placing her hand over his own, causing him to drop his gaze to glance down at her fingers covering his own. "And now? Now I have dreams about things like being engulfed by the darkness again. Things like looking in the mirror, and still seeing a pair of golden eyes looking back at me. I don't see... me."  
  
"Terra. Listen to me. It's you. Okay?" Her own voice is also gentle, but firm as well, as if she's determined to remind him. "You're home, you came back to us, to me and Ven. Xehanort, he's gone, and it's you again now. Just you. You don't..." she squeezes his hand, and Terra, without thought but rather by instinct alone, curls his fingers tight around hers in return. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. The darkness can't take you a second time. It won't happen. I won't allow it."  
  
He isn't sure what kind of declaration that's supposed to be, but it catches Terra off guard regardless and his eyes widen as he snaps his head up to meet her gaze a second time. "Aqua, say that again?"  
  
"I said," something in her tone turns a little harsher, and while that harshness isn't directed at him per se, the intensity in her eyes is enough to alert him that she's dead serious, "I won't allow it to happen. The darkness took you from me once. It won't take you again."  
  
"..." He doesn't know why he does what he does next, or even how to stop himself from doing so, but it's almost as if his body moves entirely on its own. What Terra does next he has to consider one of the most reckless and foolish things in the entire history of reckless and foolish things - and, granted, he's done quite a bit of both in his lifetime - and it's almost enough to make him want to immediately kick himself. What he does is he leans in, brushes the hair out of Aqua's eyes, and kisses her. Nothing more than a brush of his lips against her own, nothing less. But it's still a reckless move, and he's pulling away almost as quickly as he'd leaned in, face a dark red; he never blushes, but this is enough to warrant that. "I'm- Aqua, I'm sorry," is all he can get out, quickly, hastily. "I didn't- I wasn't thinking. You said that, and I just-"  
  
He's cut off by her pulling him closer by his tank top and kissing him soundly. Terra blinks, somewhere in between startled and elated, and then he feels himself relax as Aqua's lips move against his own. One hand comes up to cup the back of her neck, the other settling tentatively at her waist, and he feels Aqua smile into the kiss.  
  
"Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you?" She whispers once they've broken apart, and he dumbly shakes his head. "Ever since that day you told me I was your best friend, back when we were in our late teens. I think that was the day I realized I love you." It slips out, a carefree admittance, and Terra immediately feels his chest tighten.  
  
"Aqua?"  
  
"Hmm?" She's still smiling.  
  
"I... I've loved you since before that." It's her turn for her eyes to widen, and Aqua opens her mouth as if to ask him when, but he continues in order to answer. "I think I've loved you ever since the first day you knocked me on my ass during one of our sparring sessions. That moment, I knew you were perfect for me." A beat, and then Aqua laughs - and if that's enough to earn him that sound, telling her he loves that she's capable of kicking his ass, then Terra would tell her that anytime just to hear it again. "I mean it." He's smiling now, too. "I was so stunned, you took my breath away in more ways than one."  
  
"Can I do it again?"  
  
"What, knock me on my ass?"  
  
" No, silly- I don't need your permission for that. I mean take your breath away."  
  
It registers in his brain, what she's asking permission to do, and his smile widens to a grin. "Of course you can."  
  
That said, she kisses him a second time, and Terra feels himself, his whole being, ablaze with yearning this time. He wants this, and more. He's wanted this and more.  
  
He just isn't... sure how to go about something like this. These are waters he's never navigated before, and the string of want in his gut suddenly ties itself with a string of anxiety; he suddenly pulls away, hesitant even as their foreheads come to rest together.  
  
"What is it?" Aqua asks, and the tentativeness to her tone, it's... gods, it's everything Terra has known his entire life, and more - it's indication she's probably as new to this, and just as anxious, as he is.  
  
"I..."  
  
"It's okay." She sounds more confident than he feels. "It's okay, Terra. I know." She cups his face in not one but both hands, smiling at him, and he understands. They'd been apart for so long, but now they're together again and nothing will change that. Nothing can change that. They're here, the universe and any existing higher powers - be it destiny, fate, perhaps both - have brought them to this moment, and they've come far enough a number of months after their reunion that as nervous as they both are it only feels right. _This_ only feels right.  
  
Terra slides his hand from behind her neck, tracing her jawline. "Aqua." It's a whisper, an invocation, and she hums in response.  
  
"Kiss me again. Please."  
  
He doesn't need to be asked again, moving in to brush his lips against her own a third time. The kiss lingers, a brief slide of their mouths together, before it deepens, Terra moving to brush his thumb against her lower lip - and the shudder it earns him, the soft sigh of his name, is enough to light him on fire. Feeling bolder now, Terra moves to settle back against the bed, Aqua following to settle herself on his lap. From this angle, he leans up to stay with the kiss, his hands settling at the small of her back as her own hands cup his face. She tastes like mint, smells like lavender, and it's enticing. He runs his hands along her sides, feeling her curves, and she shivers. That earns her a grin, and he slips his thumb up beneath her night shirt to trace along a scar at her side. She murmurs his name, breaking the kiss to push her forehead against his, and Terra sighs her name in return before nosing along her jaw. He wants to memorize her, every inch if she'll let him. And he'll start here. He continues to thumb along her skin, tracing the raised scar, and he meets her eyes questioningly.  
  
"Unversed," she tells him, and he nods in understanding. He has scars of his own.  
  
Terra continues the trek of his hands, slowly pulling her shirt over her head. She lets him, allows herself to become bared to him in the moonlight, and as his fingers play along her skin he watches her reaction. Watches every goosebump that is left in the wake of his fingers, watches her eyelids flutter, watches every hitch of her breath as his fingers trace muscle and scar alike. She's beautiful, and once again Terra feels like without even meaning to, without even trying, she's taking his breath away from just the sight of her. She's beautiful, and he's in awe that someone like himself is even allowed this luxury of touching her.  
  
He's wanted to, for so long now. For as long as he can remember, ever since that day he realized he had feelings for her (and probably even before that), it's been a dull ache in the back of his mind, in the pit of his stomach... an ache that he pushed aside, pushed down and hid as a part of himself. Just like the darkness.  
  
... That thought almost makes him frown. He can't compare his having wanted Aqua all this time to his own darkness. That comparison alone leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. It's wrong. Loving Aqua is nothing like the darkness; it's a love of the light, a love of someone whom he's held dear to him nearly his entire life. It's loving everything good and whole in this world - in all worlds.  
  
He hums, moving his face down to nose along her collarbone. Her breath hitches again, and his lips curve into a smile against her skin. His fingers trace along the dips of her hips, just above the waistband of her sleep shorts, and she makes the smallest of noises in the back of her throat - one he recognizes, somehow, even though they've never been together like this, as a noise of want. He can almost feel her trembling under his touch, and Terra pulls up to kiss along her neckline. "I want to take my time," he whispers into the hollow of her throat. She shudders but nods regardless. "You're so beautiful..." the words escape him in a murmur, Terra pulling back to meet her gaze. She is. The sight of her now, cheeks the palest tinge of pink, pupils so big her blue eyes are nearly black, hair falling around her face like a curtain, the moonlight catching on blue locks, she's the most beautiful and exquisite creature he's ever seen in all the worlds he's been to.  
  
She trails a finger along his jawline, along his cheek, and he leans into the touch, holding her gaze. "Terra." Her tone is reverent, and he knows then and there he'd move the heavens just for this woman, if it meant getting to hear his name on her tongue more. "I..." Aqua doesn't know what to say then in that moment; she can only think to lean in and kiss him soundly once more. So lean in and kiss him once more, she does, her hands sliding up under his shirt to map out muscle and scars. He mimics the noise she'd made just moments prior, goosebumps rising where her fingers roam, and she smiles. "Shirt off."  
  
As if he's hypnotized by the sound of her voice, Terra follows the command and tugs his shirt over his head. Her eyes roam across his torso, taking in the sight of him, and even though he knows she's seen him shirtless before this is new. This is an entirely different scenario, and Terra ducks his head, suddenly uncharacteristically shy. She places a finger under his chin, gently tilting his head up to meet her gaze, and the look Terra sees in her eyes makes him want to suddenly submit to her like nothing he's ever known or submitted to before in his life; at the look in her eyes Terra is overcome with the urge, the desire, to give her anything and everything she wishes for. And he knows he'd do so, too; he'd move the heavens and traverse a thousand worlds for Aqua if she so much as asked him. Right now, though, he's content to stay there with her in that moment, the two of them in his bed, her on his lap and their hands on each other, exploring and learning each other for the first time. Gods, how did he get so lucky?  
  
Her hands continue to play across his chest, and she brings her hand to settle over his heart, fingers splaying out on the skin there, and she smiles in response to the feeling of his heartbeat. With her free hand, she takes his own and maneuvers it; understanding what she's getting at, Terra sets his hand over her sternum, closing his eyes at the rhythm of her heartbeat. It's proof she's there, that she's still every bit still as alive as he is, and for a brief moment Terra is overwhelmed with relief that Aqua is as strong and as brave of a fighter to have survived the things she struggled against for so long. Relief, and gratitude mixed with pride. And, evidently, something else that he can't actually put words to; he feels something wet on his face, and startled, lifts his hand only to find that a tear has slipped down his cheek.  
  
"Terra?" Aqua's tone is one of concern, and Terra wipes his cheek. "What's- what's wrong?"  
  
"You're here," is all he can get out, and at that Aqua's expression falls into something softer. "Fuck, you're right here, I have you back..." Aqua once again cups his face in her hands. Tender, and loving, as she always is, and in that moment he feels like he could die from her touch and be reborn from it all at once. It's... almost too much, almost more than he deserves. "Aqua, I-" He chokes on his own words, overcome with emotion, and begins to pepper open-mouthed kisses across her bare skin. It's all he can do, both to distract himself and to show her how grateful he is in that moment. It's all he wants to do, show her he's grateful.  
  
She doesn't say a word, just tilts her head as his kisses spread to her throat, and she moans softly as she wraps her arms around his neck. His kisses turn more desperate, more resolute, and he tests the waters some by sucking a soft bruise into the hollow of her throat. The action earns him another moan, spurring him on, and he nibbles at that spot before pulling back to maneuver them, hitch his hands beneath her legs and flip them until she's on her back against the mattress and he can hover over her.  
  
She stares up at him with pupils blown wide, and he leans in and kisses her deeply. His hands trail along her sides again, down to her waist, and Aqua arches up into the touch. Terra's gaze roams across white scars, criss-crossed on her skin from time and battles alike, and something in his mind gets flipped like a switch; he moves his mouth down south from her own, lips trailing along her jawline, back to her collarbone, then further down her body. Like he told her, Terra is going to take his time and memorize her every inch of skin - taking all night if they need to. He's going to worship her exactly how she deserves to be worshiped, exactly how she should be.  
  
Terra kisses along yet another scar on Aqua's stomach, tracing the line of it with his mouth, and her breath hitches. He chuckles softly, looking up at her through his eyelashes, and he moves his hand up to meet hers halfway, linking their fingers together. She squeezes, a sign for him to keep going, and he murmurs a quiet _I love you_ into the skin of her stomach before continuing the trek of his mouth. He moves down to her hips, lips brushing her pelvis, and he gently hooks one finger in the waistband of her shorts. "Can I...?" Aqua nods, and Terra slowly pulls them away. As he does so, he can't help but admire her legs - they're long and toned, and he's always admired them, admittedly, from afar. He runs his hands along her thighs, feeling goosebumps rise beneath his fingers, and smiles.  
  
"You're beautiful," Terra repeats, and Aqua blinks up at him.  
  
"Terra..." her cheeks are flushed, and it's endearing. He knows she isn't used to flattery, at least not in this form, but that doesn't mean Terra won't shower her in it, give her all the praise she allows him to give her and more.  
  
"I mean it. I can't think of anyone or anything as beautiful as you. Not in this world, not in any of the worlds."  
  
Her cheeks darken some more, and Terra drops a gentle kiss to her mouth before he shuffles further down the bed, pressing kisses along her hips and thighs. Just like his fingers had, his lips leave goosebumps where they go, and he noses along her inner thigh with a low hum. A selfish part of him is pleased at the thought that she trusts him enough to even be allowing him to do something like this, and another part of him - a voice, small and quiet, in the back of his mind - is telling Terra that he doesn't deserve her, that she's too good for him. He pushes the thought aside and nibbles a mark into Aqua's upper thigh, earning a keen noise from her. Oh, she's sensitive there. He grins, worrying the skin there between his teeth, and she moans. It's quiet, but still discernible, and his grin turns to a smirk at the thought that he alone is capable of rendering such a noise from Aqua; a shiver racks through her body as Terra turns his attention to her other thigh, nipping at the skin there to leave a second mark. He pulls away to look at the twin bruises, then looks up at Aqua to find that she's grinning, too.  
  
"You know if these are seen, the others might ask questions. Lea certainly might."  
  
"Let them." Terra traces his finger along the left bruise. "I don't care." He meets her gaze and chuckles when she raises an eyebrow at him. "What I mean is that... I don't care if they know about _us_ . It's been years, I don't think I want to hide how I feel about you anymore."  
  
Her expression softens some, and Aqua nods. "I get it. All this time, and we deserve to be happy. Don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah." He presses a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth, where her lips have tilted up into a smile, then pulls back. "Can I continue what I was doing?"  
  
"By all means. I'm not stopping you." There's a light tease to her tone, and Terra brushes the hair out of Aqua's eyes before he ducks back down to continue his trek along the lower half of her body. Aqua settles back against the sheets, letting herself relax as Terra trails further kisses along her thighs, down to her calves - and he's so gentle, so tender with her, that it's less arousing and more... relaxing. Being there with him, after a nightmare, and him worshipping her as he is makes Aqua feel more calm than she has in a long time. She feels safe. And that alone is enough to make her want to give him the same in return, and more. "Terra." He pauses, looking up at her, and she strokes a hand through his hair. It's a soft moment, a tender gaze between them, and she speaks up again. "Have you ever done this before?"  
  
It's a question that catches him off guard, but he has the answer ready to give almost immediately off the bat, without a moment's hesitation. "No. You're my first." It's the truth, and as he says this he brushes his thumb along one of the bruises he'd left on her thighs, and she believes him. Not from the way he touches her - physical touch alone is not an indication of experience - but from his tone, and the sincerity in his eyes.  
  
"You are, too," Aqua tells him then, her tone earnest, and Terra feels a rush of both joy and selfish pride at that response. He's the first. The first person to ever touch her, the first person to ever see her like this. The first, the first, the first. _The first_ . No one else has ever done this with her, to her, and he imagines now that with their lives having always been a constant in each other's, he'll be the only one. He _wants_ to be the only one. He leans in to kiss the inside of her knee, and she lets out a sound that's one part sigh, one part giggle, and he realizes - she's ticklish there. A gleam in his eye, Terra brushes his lips against the same spot again, then a third time, and Aqua scratches her fingernails gently against his scalp. "I know you're doing that on purpose," she tells him, and he gives her a feigned look of innocence.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, Terra," and her stern tone is betrayed by the curve of her smile, "that you're-"  
  
"What? Doing this?" Terra reaches to brush his fingers against the same spot his mouth was, and she squirms before laughing.  
  
"Terra-!"  
  
"Didn't realize you were ticklish." His tone and expression are both amused, and he wiggles his fingers against the spot - and Aqua covers her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly.  
  
"Uncle, Terra, uncle," she gasps out, and to her relief he stops and merely smiles down at her.  
  
She's still the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Terra strokes his hand along her bare side again, coming up to cup her chin in his hand, and when she meets his eyes all he can do is just hold her gaze. That's all he wants to do for the moment, just admire her with his eyes.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asks, gently, curiously, and he smiles.  
  
"You. And just how lucky I am."  
  
"You sap." Her tone is light, playful, and Terra can't help but flush.  
  
"I can't help it, Aqua. Not with you." He goes back to tracing along her skin, still holding her gaze, and she shifts beneath his touch. He could admire her all night, he thinks to himself, gaze on her natural beauty and form.  
  
Terra's touch makes her skin feel electric, like she's just cast Thunderbolt, and Aqua shivers as his fingers play light along her hip. He's still gentle, almost reverent in his touches, and it's nearly enough to drive Aqua crazy with want. Nearly. She'll take whatever he can give her in this time they have; they both pray that they won't lose each other again, but even with the many battles fought and finished and passed, neither she nor Terra know how much longer they'll have this time. There's no way of knowing what tomorrow holds.  
  
Almost as if he can hear her thoughts, Terra pauses, hand going still. "You alright?" he asks gently, and she smiles wearily up at him.  
  
"I'm fine. Just... scared, I think. Not of this," she gestures between their bodies, "but... of something else. Something we probably don't even know of."  
  
The brunet nods. Somehow, he understands - it's a clear sign of how strong their bond is, even after all this time. He's terrified of the thought of losing her a second time, honestly. And he understands that she's terrified of losing him in return. "I know," he tells her. "I'm not going anywhere this time, Aqua. I promise."  
  
Terra kisses her then, determined to promise through more than just words - and Aqua kisses him back, cupping his face in her hands. The kiss slowly deepens, their hands moving to roam each other's bodies, and as the seconds tick by into minutes their touches turn into something more than desire, more than want. More than just a display of love. It's... everything between them - years of all the above pent up, plus more. It's everything they've been denied - both by circumstance, and themselves - and if they can seize tonight to indulge in it all finally, they will. No more holding back.  
  
As the night goes on Terra and Aqua let themselves drown in each other, in the pleasure and rhythm of their bodies, together after all these years - and again, all that can cross Terra's mind is how amazing it is that he gets to have this. The slide of their bodies together, skin on skin, his name on Aqua's lips, showing how much he loves her through physical intimacy alone - all of it is enough for him, and all at once almost too much.  
  
He thinks of how much he loves her as she squeezes his hand tight while he moves inside her, as her nails rake across his back hard enough to leave marks, dig in his hair and scratch at his scalp. He thinks of how much he loves her as she sends him tipping over the edge, crashing into oblivion with a soft cry of her name.  
  
Aqua thinks of how much she loves Terra as he brings her to her own climax, her hips stuttering and a blissed out smile on her face as she gazes up at him, chest rising and falling as she catches her breath.  
  
They think of how much they love each other, and how much they always have, as he collapses onto his side next to her and pulls her close to bury his face into her shoulder and pepper tender kisses along her clavicle. They think of how much they love each other, and how much they always have, as they lay there tracing gentle lines on each other's skin.  
  
They think of how much they love each other as they both drift off into sleep, feeling content and whole and even more so a part of each other then they had before, together again and their hearts, souls, and bodies entwined at long last.  
  
And when the morning comes they will repeat it all again, for the morning brings a new day and another chance to render their newly augmented relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was a blast to write out. The idea of Terra just... intimately worshiping Aqua made my heart absolutely melt, and I had to write it out. 
> 
> This is also my first time writing for the two of them, and I wanted to sort of shift the focus here and there between the both of them as well, rather than keep the spotlight on just one. I wanted to showcase both of them in regards to how they would feel, and act, for something like this - explore the concept of them finally getting together after all these years, and how tentative and soft they would be around each other the first time around.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
